beautyofthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Emery and Jesse
The relationship between Emery Atwood and Jesse Lansing is one that had originally began as a friendship, and later transformed to a romantic relationship. Both Emery and Jesse began to develop romantic feelings for one another during a week-long trip to a friend's cabin the summer before their senior year, and both of them hid this fact from the other in fear of complicating and eventually ruining their strong friendship. After reuniting in 2015, Emery and Jesse slowly became friends again. One night while celebrating her 22nd birthday, Emery came onto Jesse in her drunken state, and Jesse, knowing she was not awarer of her actions, politely rejected her. However, the next day, Jesse was clearly distracted by her actions from the previous night, and it is revealed that he has felt something for her since the summer before her senior year, to which Emery reveals she has felt something for him as well since then. The two then decide to embark on a romantic relationship, much to Emery's shock given her harsh rejection of romance. Emery is willing to give her and Jesse's relationship a try, but quickly finds it difficult to accept his affection due to her insecurities and underlying guilt in regards to her rape. After nearly having sex with him at his parent's charity event, Emery begins to realize how much of a hold Jesse has on her, and more importantly, by allowing herself to be vulnerable with him, she has given him the chance to hurt her. Emery then begins to push Jesse away in fear. One night, the two get into an argument about her safety, and at this point he is saying whatever he can to get her to quit her job. Emery, feeling undeserving of his concern coupled with fearing he will say something that will hurt her, withdraws by breaking up with him. He attempts to get her to stay, but she leaves him. In the days after their breakup, Emery stayed in bed all day crying, showing how much of an effect her and Jesse's breakup has had on her. She was racked with guilt for hurting Jesse, but quickly reassured herself by telling herself that he was eventually going to hurt her. She didn't expect herself to be so upset over their break up, thinking it would be easier to cope with if she had done the breaking up instead of him. This shows how deep her feelings are for Jesse, that she was still devastated over their breakup despite her initiating it. Meanwhile, Jesse seemed to accept Emery's decision to break up with a heavy heart, but after seeing her at the party with Alex looking as miserable as he did, he decides to fight for her when he sees in her eyes that she loved him, and still did, despite them being broken up. This revelation gives him hope for them, and he then decides to confront her at her house that night with her feelings, as well as his own. Trivia *Emery's reaction to her and Jesse's breakup is an example of how her choice to avoid pain could be harmful to her. **Also, the fact that she can/does not shut out the pain of the breakup despite having shut out any and all pain over the last few years is significant as this lends to the idea that Emery and Jesse are truly meant to be as true love doesn't die. **Both Emery and Jesse's reasoning that neither of had acted on their feelings for each other back in high school was the same as the other. *Jesse was unsure whether Emery loved him or not, which made it easy for him to accept their breakup. But when he was certain that she did love him and still did, he made sure he fought for her. Tropes *Emery and Jesse are Childhood Friends. *Emery and Jesse are considered to be a Childhood Friend Romance. *They were Just Friends before deciding to be romantically involved. *While growing up, the two had feelings for each other, but Didn't Want To Ruin Their Friendship, so they didn't act on their feelings. Quotes Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendships